


London Living

by lark_brooks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cutting, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Phanfiction, Romance, Self-Harm, Smut, Summerteen Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lark_brooks/pseuds/lark_brooks
Summary: High school was a drag. Ever since you were little you wanted to get out of your small town, in america. After you finished High School, you packed your brags and headed to the UK!And then your life got flipped upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'm new to writing of Archive of Our Own, so I hope I do good. Comment below if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you!

It was a cold, and dark Sunday afternoon. Possibly almost four in the morning. You were on your way to the airport when you noticed your flight had been delayed two hours. Sighing, you tucked your phone away. Once you arrived at the airport, you groaned and slowly unbuckled. You got out, handed the driver his money and shut the door. He drove off fast, ''Well, alright then.'' You mumbled quietly to yourself. You entered the airport, looking around at all the different people. Families, people traveling alone, people waiting for others. All these people had a reason to be here. Reasons you were eager to find out.  

  You looked at a map where it showed all the Gates. Gate 3 was yours, you glanced around and found it. It was upstairs. You had plenty of time, so you found an escalator and got on. Riding the escalator reminded you of the scene in ELF when Buddy was riding one just like this and continued to do the splits. It caused you to chuckle.

  Once you reached the second floor, you walked over to your gate. Continuing your looking around. You walked over to your favorite fast food restaurant. You pulled out your phone, and unwrapped your headphones. You quickly logged into the restaurants WIFI, and searched some music. You ordered your favorite food, and then headed over to the seating in front of your gate. 

Sitting down, you looked around yourself. There was a girl sitting to your left. She had curly bleach blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. The girl was reading something on her phone. You could tell she was bored as she continued to quickly scroll through the sentences.

  Since you were so bored, you decided to start a conversation with the girl.  ''Are you going back home?'' You asked. The girl glanced up at you and smiled. ''Does this prove anything,'' She said pointing to her mouth, showing off her British accent. A smile appeared on your face. ''Yes, it does.'' She chuckled. ''Lake, and you are?"' ''Y/N,'' You responded. ''Well, Y/N. I can tell you're American. What are you doing in a Gate to England?'' You shrugged. You knew why you were moving. But it was always such a pressuring question for you, and you had no idea why.

 ''I'm moving there. Always wanted to since I was a kid. I've been before, I miss it.'' Lake nodded. ''That's cool! Where in England are you staying in?''  ''London,'' You replied with a smile. 

 ''You're kidding,'' You shook your head. ''I'm not.'' ''I live in England! Maybe we can go out for tea sometime?'' You nodded with a huge smile on your face, growing wider by the second. ''I'd like that,'' You replied, pushing your hair out of your face.  

  ''What row are you sitting in?'' Lake asked, looking at your lap where your ticket laid. ''BA,'' You said, pointing to the number on the ticket. ''That can't be right.'' Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ''It's correct.'' Motioning the ticket to her. ''I'm in CA! We'll be sitting right by each other.''

  ''Well Lake, guess you're stuck with me.'' Lake chuckled, and stood up. You followed, walking to the gate door. You handed the flight attendant your ticket.

   ''Guess I am Y/N, guess I am.''

 

 


End file.
